Girl Scouts of Middle Tennessee, Inc.
Girl Scouts of Middle Tennessee serves over 14,000 girls and has 7,000 adult volunteers in 39 Tennessee counties. Nashville had its first troop in 1917 and Nashville Girl Scout Council was chartered in 1926. In 1958 a reorganization led to Cumberland Valley Girl Scout Council covering 20 counties in Tennessee and southern Kentucky. In 2006 a new realignment led to the current larger council.13 Headquarters: Nashville, Tennessee Website: https://gsmidtn.org Camps * Camp Holloway is 76 acres (31 ha) in Millersville, Tennessee, and established in 1951 as a camp for "Negro girl scouts"; it now serves all girls. It is named for Josephine Holloway who founded the first official African-American Girl Scout troop in Nashville in 1942 (some 18 years after establishing one unofficially and 9 years after first seeking official permission).1415 * Camp Nee Kah Nah is 354 acres (143 ha) in Gainesboro, Tennessee. Its name derives from "friendship crossing" in Cherokee. * Camp Piedmont is 29 acres (12 ha) in Murfreesboro, Tennessee. * Camp Sycamore Hills is 742 acres (300 ha) in Ashland City, Tennessee. It was established in 1959. Girl Scout Promise On my honor, I will try: To serve God and my country, To help people at all times, And to live by the Girl Scout Law. Girl Scout Law I will do my best to be honest and fair, friendly and helpful, considerate and caring, courageous and strong, responsible for what I say and do, respect myself and others, respect authority, use resources wisely, make the world a better place, and be a sister to every Girl Scout. Levels * Daisy Scouts * Brownie Scouts * Junior Scouts * Cadette Scouts * Senior Scouts * Ambassador Scouts Daisies (Grades K-1) Ages: 5-7 Uniform All Girl Scout uniforms are optional. Daisies have a blue smock that covers their front and back and which ties at the side. (Tip: for tiny girls, bring the ties from the back panel to the front and knot together, or tie front strings together in the back.) Colored petal badges are earned as the girls participate in activities that explore the basic principles and values of Girl Scouting, as described in the Girl Scout Promise and Girl Scout Laws. A yellow felt insignia tab is worn on the front, left shoulder. The Daisy Membership pin is attached to this (shown on bottom of tab). If a girl participates in the February Thinking Day event, her Thinking Day pin is also placed on the tab. Promise Center and Learning Petals Leaves * Count It Up * Making Choices * Money Counts * Talk It Up Journeys * Welcome to the Daisy Flower Garden * Between Earth and Sky * 3 Cheers for Animals Other Awards * Safety Award (Daisies) * Thinking Day Brownies (Grades 2-3) Ages: '''7-9 The Girl Scout Brownie level introduces girls to planning and decision-making - and of course, they have plenty of fun with friends! As a Girl Scout Brownie, girls begin to help decide on activities and participate in a simple form of troop government. Brownie Girl Scout activities and programs focus on the discovery of different topics and interests, including outdoor sports, music, science wonders, musical explorations, and communication. Girl Scout Brownies also take day trips and experience overnight camping. Girls are encouraged to “try” a variety of activities to determine their interests and begin to learn even more about themselves. They are great helpers, enjoy doing service for others, and help raise money for troop activities during the Girl Scout Cookie Sale. Uniform All Girl Scout uniforms are optional. Brownies typically wear either a brown vest or brown sash. Badges Girl Scout Brownies earn triangle shaped badges, typically edged in brown to match the uniform. '''Brownie badges: * Brownie First Aid * Brownie Girl Scout Way * Bugs * Celebrating Community * Computer Expert * Dancer * Give Back * Hiker * Home Scientist * Household Elf * Inventor * Letterboxer * Making Friends * Making Games * Meet My Customers * Money Manager * My Best Self * My Family Story * My Great Day * My Own Badge * Outdoor Adventurer * Outdoor Art * Painting * Pets * Potter * Philanthropist * Senses * Snacks Journeys * Brownie Quest * WOW Wonder of Waters * A World of Girls Other Awards * Safety Award (Brownies) * Thinking Day * Family of God - National Catholic Committee on Girl Scouting Juniors (Grades 4-5) Ages: '''9-11 Juniors are the first level to wear the official Girl Scout Membership Pin on their uniform. The Girl Scout Membership Star is worn with yellow membership disks. They use the Girl's Guide to Girl Scouting for Juniors and the National Leadership Journeys to work on badges and activities. They earn circle shaped Junior Leadership Journey Awards and National Proficiency Badges. Badges require more skill at this level as the girls gain proficiency. They may earn the Girl Scout Junior Safety Award, the Junior Aide Award, and the Bridge to Cadettes Award. Juniors are eligible to earn the Bronze Award, the highest award in Girl Scouting available at this level. '''Uniform Their uniform is a green vest or sash which may be worn with a white shirt and khaki bottoms. Badges Girl Scout Juniors earn circle badges, typically edged in green to match the uniform. * Animal Habitats * Business Owner * Camper * Cookie CEO * Customer Insights * Detective * Digital Photographer * Drawing * Entertainment Technology * Flowers * Gardener * Geocacher * Horseback Riding * Independence * Inside Government * Jeweler * Junior First Aid * Junior Girl Scout Way * Musician * Playing the Past * Practice with Purpose * Product Designer * Savvy Shopper * Scribe * Simple Meals * Social Butterfly * Staying Fit Journeys * Agent of Change * aMUSE * Get Moving Cadettes (Grades 6-8) Ages: '''11-14 Cadettes use the Girl's Guide to Girl Scouting for Cadettes and the National Leadership Journeys to earn diamond shaped badges. Typically, Girl Scouts at this level are encouraged to assume leadership roles within them, such as assisting in leading and coordinating service unit or association events. They may also earn the Cadette Program Aide award, the Cadette Community Service Bar, the Cadette Service to Girl Scouting Bar, the Cadette Safety Award and the Bridge to Senior Award. They are eligible to earn the Silver Award, which is the highest award available to girls at this level. '''Uniform Their uniform is a khaki vest or sash with white shirts and khaki bottoms. Badges Girl Scout Cadettes earn diamond shaped badges, typically edged in red. * Animal Helpers * Archery * Babysitter * Book Artist * Budgeting * Business Plan * Cadette First Aid * Cadette Girl Scout Way * Comic Artist * Comparison Shopping * Digital Movie Maker * Eating for Beauty * Entrepreneur * Field Day * Financing My Dreams * Finding Common Ground * Good Sportsmanship * Marketing * Netiquette * New Cuisines * Night Owl * Outdoor Art Apprentice * Public Speaker * Science of Happiness * Screenwriter * Special Agent * Think Big * Trail Blazing * Trees * Woodworker Journeys * aMAZE! The Twists and Turns of Getting Along * Breathe * Media Seniors (Grades 9-10) Ages: '''14-16 Seniors use the Girl's Guide to Girl Scouting for Seniors and the National Leadership Journeys to earn badges. They are typically encouraged to create and lead activities for the younger Girl Scouts, and to take a leadership role in organizing and assisting with Council and service unit/association events and activities. They may earn the Counselor-in-Training (CIT), the Volunteer-in-Training (VIT), the Girl Scout Senior Safety Award, the Gold Torch Award, the Senior Community Service Bar, the Senior Service to Girl Scouting Bar and the Bridge to Girl Scout Ambassador award. Seniors are eligible to earn the Gold Award. '''Uniform Their wear the same uniform as Cadettes—however, the disks for their membership stars are red and their badges are a rectangular shape. Badges Girl Scout Seniors earn rectangular badges, typically edged in yellow. * Adventurer * Behind the Ballot * Business Etiquette * Buying Power * Car Care * Collage * Cross-Training * Customer Loyalty * Financing My Future * Game Visionary * Locavore * My Portfolio * Novelist * Paddling * Room Makeover * Science of Style * Senior First Aid * Senior Girl Scout Way * Social Innovator * Sky * Textile Artist * Traveler * Troupe Performer * Truth Seeker * Voice for Animals * Website Designer * Women's Health Journeys * GIRLtopia * Mission Sisterhood * Sow What? Ambassadors (Grades 11-12) Ages: '''16-18 Ambassadors use the Girl's Guide to Girl Scouting for Ambassadors and the National Leadership Journeys to earn badges that are shaped like an octagon. They may earn the Counselor-in-Training (CIT), the Counselor-in-Training (CIT) II, the Volunteer-in-Training (VIT), the Ambassador Community Service Bar, the Ambassador Service to Girl Scouting Bar, the Gold Torch Award, the Ambassador Safety Award, and the Bridge to Adult Award. Ambassadors are eligible to earn the Gold Award. '''Uniform They wear the same khaki colored vest or sash as Cadettes and Seniors. The Girl Scout Membership Star is worn with navy membership disks. Badges Girl Scout Ambassadors earn square-ish badges (with the corners cut off), typically edged in yellow. * Ambassador First Aid * Ambassador Girl Scout Way * Coaching * Dinner Party * Good Credit * On My Own * P & L * Photographer * Public Policy * Research and Development * Ultimate Recreation Challenge * Water Journeys * Bliss: Live It! * Justice * Your Voice, Your World: The Power of Advocacy Cookies When a girl participates in the Girl Scout Cookie Program, she gets more than new adventures. She develops important life skills – goal setting, decision-making, money management, people skills and business ethics – that will set her up for success. Of course, the Girl Scout Cookie Program helps fund troop program activities and supports council special programs, facilities and camps – all proceeds stay in our local communities. You’ll enjoy your favorite cookie even more knowing that you helped her do and learn amazing things! List of Girl Scout Cookies * Tagalongs * Do-si-dos * Savannah Smiles * Thin Mints * Trefoils * Samoas * Girl Scout S'mores * Toffee-tastic Highest Awards Girl Scouts offers awards as a way for girls and volunteers to continue their Girl Scout journey. The Gold, Silver and Bronze Awards are the highest honors a Girl Scout may receive. The Product Programs department also offers the Stellar Seller Award for Girl Scouts who exceed the set cookie and fall product goals. Volunteers may also be nominated for an Adult Award, which honors their continued service to the organization. Gold Award Main article: Gold Award The Gold Award is the highest award a Girl Scout Senior or Ambassador can earn. Completion of a Gold Award project means a Girl Scout has left her mark on her community and her world. Gold Award Girl Scouts also receive more lifetime benefits than their peers. The Gold Award must be earned individually. Refer to the Senior or Ambassador Girl’s Guide to Girl Scouting book for the Gold Award requirements. The project proposal must be submitted, an interview completed and approval to proceed received before work on a project can begin. Silver Award Main article: Silver Award The Silver Award is the highest award a Girl Scout Cadette can earn. The Silver Award can be earned individually or in groups of four or less (per GSUSA). For detailed information about the Silver Award, please refer to the Cadette Girl’s Guide to Girl Scouting. Girl Scout Cadettes may now begin using a new pre-approval form to submit their proposed Silver Award Take Action Project. As of October 2016, pre-approval is required. Final reports received after that date that do not meet GSUSA and GSMIDTN guidelines will be returned with the pre-approval form for re-submission. Bronze Award Main article: Bronze Award The Girl Scout Bronze Award is the highest honor a Girl Scout Junior can achieve. Earning the Girl Scout Bronze Award involves the time to complete a journey, as well as a suggested minimum of 20 hours building her team, exploring her community, choosing her project and planning, putting in motion and spreading the word about her project. Stellar Seller Award The Stellar Seller Award is awarded to Girl Scouts who sell $1,000 or more in the Fall Product Program, which includes magazines, nuts and candy, or to Girl Scouts who sell 1,000 or more packages of Girl Scout Cookies. Faith-Based Awards While we are a secular organization, Girl Scouts has encouraged girls to take spiritual journeys via their individual faith recognitions since the movement began in 1912. My Promise, My Faith Pin Girls of all grade levels can now earn the My Promise, My Faith pin developed by Girl Scouts of the USA. This pin, which girls can earn once a year, allows all girls to further strengthen the connection between their faith and Girl Scouts. Requirements for this pin are included in The Girl’s Guide to Girl Scouting for all levels. Religious Recognitions Girl Scouts recognizes and respects the religious diversity that exists within our communities. Girls in the same troop often represent a wide variety of faiths. Religious Recognitions are associated with specific faith groups and are awarded after completion of a program developed by that community. Adult Awards Girl Scouts recognizes the continued support of adult volunteers by offering Adult Awards. For a complete list of Adult Awards, refer to the Adult Awards Booklet. President's Award The President’s Award recognizes the efforts of a service delivery team or committee whose exemplary service in support of delivering the Girl Scout Leadership Experience surpassed team goals and resulted in significant, measurable impact toward reaching the Council’s overall goals. Agenia Clark Scholarship for Excellence in Leadership In 2015, the newly formed Sue Peters Foundation for Girls of Courage, Confidence and Character created a scholarship for girls who have demonstrated outstanding leadership by earning the highest award available to girls – the Girl Scout Gold Award. This scholarship is for girls entering college for the first time that can be used at any accredited post-secondary college or university in the United States. Gold Award Girl Scouts can apply for this scholarship during their senior year in high school. Recipients are awarded annually at the Salute to Outstanding Leadership Awards. Details for applying for the Agenia Clark Gold Award Scholarship for Excellence in Leadership will be sent to all girls in grade twelve each fall.Category:Girl Scouts of the USA Category:GSMIDTN Category:Girl Scouts of Middle Tennessee Category:Part of WAGGGS